


one click of a finger

by khunai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu is crazy, Dark, Horror, Kageyama is mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Psychological Horror, Violence, but he didnt break any ankles???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khunai/pseuds/khunai
Summary: Hinata Shoyou just wants to finish his homework.orShoyou clicks on an ad accidentally and it brings him to a sketchy site. The first thing that pops out on his screen is a live video of a man wearing a mask holding a dart on his hand.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	one click of a finger

**Author's Note:**

> so um haikyuu manga is ending and im a bit sad about it, but life goes on. recently i've been reading dark mangas and this is how i thought about writing this. haha. feel free to yell at me.

Shoyou downs his third cup of coffee. He finds caffeine disgusting, but there really isn't anything else he could have to let him stay awake past two in the morning. He needs to submit the goddamn homework five hours later but he's not even halfway done with it.

Placing the mug on his desk, he types on his laptop again, his eyes dry from staring of the screen since three hours ago.

Hinata Shoyou just wants to finish his homework.

He goes to this site but in the process, he accidentally clicks on an ad. He isn't sure what it was about but when he tries to click the x button, the screen freezes up. He screams, wanting to punch something because an idiot like him did not save the file yet and he's fucked if his crappy secondhand laptop fails on him. He'll surely get an F this semester.

The screen was black for awhile and Shoyou groans, is about to give up and press the power off button when the screen boots up again and there's a live video popping out.

There is a man wearing a white dress shirt with black vest on top of it like he's from the victorian age, a black jaguar mask covering half of his face. He looks straight into the camera, the only light illuminating him is a single spotlight. There is a smirk on his lips.

Shoyou feels goosebump crawling all over his skin and he shivers. _Okay, this looks really sketchy. I should-_

He tries to find the exit button and even clicks power off on his keyboard but it doesn't work. Shoyou is downright terrified. He's heard stuff about deep web from Kenma but they didn't really dwell on the topic. He's aware of the nasty and dark side of the internet but he isn't stupid enough to try looking for it himself.

Instead, he accidentally stumbles upon it. He's about to close his laptop when a message pops out on the right corner of the screen.

_Dear audience, the show has not begun yet. Leave, or there will be dire consequences. You don't want that, right? Hinata Shoyou._

Shoyou drops down on the floor, his heart drumming violently against his ribcage. It's scary how they know his name, so if they do it's not a matter of difficulty to track down his address and everything else about him. Shoyou forces down the bile rising from his throat and sits down, staring at the screen. The masked man licks his lips and takes a dart from the small table behind him.

_Good boy._ The screen flashes another message.

"Welcome to Death Show, lovely audience," says the masked man with his deep voice, nonchalant like he's only going to talk about the weather and shit. Shoyou squirms uncomfortably on his seat, clenching his fists. He wants to do something, like call the police, or smash his laptop but he's also a coward.

He thinks of what will happen if he ever takes a single step away from the device. There will probably be a psychotic killer sent for him.

The screen pans to the left and reveals a random guy tied up in an x position against a large board. He is wearing a white shirt with black jeans, dark hair covering his features. By his built, he's about in his thirties, but Shoyou couldn't confirm since the guy is asleep.

Shoyou flinches when the screen turns static and the camera is back to the masked man again. There is another guy with him this time, also in his thirties and in a formal attire. He's tan and has his hair waxed to the side.

"We will be playing a special game today. Let us all give a round of applause to Kagami-san who would be throwing the darts to the target."

Kagami looks stoic as he accepts the dart from the masked man. The camera shifts to the unconscious guy who is starting to stir up. When he opens his eyes, he releases a blood-curling scream.

Shoyou trembles and shuts his eyes. There is instantly a loud shrilly noise.

"It looks like Eido-san is awake. He was struggling so much when we took him away so we had no choice but to drug him." Shoyou brings his knees against his chest as he forces himself to watch the creepy show. He knows the masked man is warning him. One wrong move and he might end up dying. Shoyou is definitely terrified. It's his luck that he's all alone too since his flatmate, Kageyama Tobio, went back to his hometown.

The masked man tells Kagami that he only needs to throw the darts. He can either hit or miss. There will be no consequence. However-

The view pans to the left and on the corner of Eido's mouth, there is crimson dripping down to his white shirt. He stopped screaming. Shoyou knows why and almost throws up, the image a particularly ugly sight. A copious amount of red can be seen inside his mouth when he opens it, to yell or grunt but his eyebrows are knitted together so it must hurt like hell.

Shoyou sees circles in different colors surrounding Eido as well as on his body.

If he is in a haunted house, Shoyou can fool himself that it's all just props. However, it's reality and he has no choice but to see the show until the end - honestly, he doesn't know what will happen to him after this.

There is a label on board but the masked man explains dutifully. If he hits the green ones, he will get money as a reward. The red ones, an enemy's death. With yellows, he can obtain drugs that aren't introduced in the market yet.

There are only three darts and he's allowed to miss.

Kagami-san will be tempted, Shoyou thinks as the rewards surrounding Eido are grander. The tanned-guy wouldn't kill someone and obtain rewards in return. _Or is it really that easy or there's a catch?_

Shoyou thinks there's more to this game but shoves it to the back of his mind.

"Without further ado, let us start the dart game," the masked man says in an excited tone, leaving the spotlight to Kagami-san but Shoyou didn't miss the glint on his eyes.

Kagami stares at the board intently and aims for the spot on top of Eido's shoulder. It's a red circle. Kagami is smiling widely, madness on the pair of dark eyes. He must've hated someone intently to the point that he wants them dead.

There's an amused laughter coming from the side, either mocking Kagami or praising him for his dart skills, Shoyou isn't sure. He's not a psychopath like the masked man and certainly doesn't know the way they think.

Eido slumps his shoulders, looking a bit relieved that Kagami decides to hit the color not situated on his body but isn't sure that he will continue to do so. The darts are very long and sharp. Shoyou notices that it could easily pierce even human bones. The tip looks like a nail designed to resemble a dart.

Kagami swings his arm and hits another circle just beside Eido's neck. It's a purple one.

Eido's eyes are bloodshot but it's finally the last dart. Pleading to Kagami, his eyes drip with tears and snot comes out from his nose. _Pathetic_ , the masked man grumbles but doesn't comment even more.

It's already three in the morning. Shoyou chews on his nails, wanting the fucked up show to be over with.

Kagami gazes at the board, lips a thin line and hits the spot right above Eido's head. It's a black circle this time, which means, he can extend his life. When Shoyou learns of this reward earlier, he couldn't believe it. By how things are, it could either be true or not. He isn't really interested to know.

The masked man claps his hands as he appears on the screen again. He congratulates Kagami with a sinister smile on his lips. Eido is being brought down. He has no wounds except for the fact that they cut off his tongue.

Shoyou didn't know if that is good or bad. At least, Eido's alive. Now-

A ringtone blares throughout the scene. The masked man hands Kagami his phone and he reluctantly accepts it, wary that one wrong move can end up getting himself murdered. "Hello?"

"Kagami-san?! Where are you?!" a female voice frantically shouts and the tanned man flinches a bit before trying to calm down the lady.

"What's wrong?" he asks, the distress in the woman's voice is evident.

"Your wife has been missing for at least the whole evening-" His calm expression morphs into something that is akin to a prey trying to escape the clutches of his predator. It's fear. Confusion. And a hint of doubt.

Shoyou doesn't hear the rest of the phone call since his eyes focuses on the blood dripping from the board. Eido is not there. No one is there, _unless_ -

Kagami drops his phone at the same time the board is being flipped. There is a woman, blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. It dyes her pink dress red.

"Akari?" Kagami drops on his knees and looks at his hands.

The darts are long enough to piece the other side of the board. Shoyou watches in horror as the masked man lifts the woman's chin with his gloved hand. There is a sharp object on her hand, another the side of her stomach and on her chest where the vital organ is. The psychotic bastard chuckles in delight as he points at those areas.

"You piece of shit!" Kagami stands up and launches at the masked man, mirroring Eido's pathetic face as he tries to land a punch on the other guy. It is deftly intercepted. Shoyou is already shaking on his seat and can't even move.

"It was your choice," the masked man grunts as he slams the man on the ground before giving him a brutal kick. Blood splutters out from Kagami's mouth as he hugs his chest. "I did say that there will be no consequences if you didn't throw the dart."

"Ahhhh!!!!"

The masked man laughs manically and licks his lips in anticipation. "My audience must be bored to death. Now, the real show begins."

Shoyou screams and screams until his throat is hoarse. He was all alone. There is no one who could hear him since their apartment is basically far from other houses. Kageyama Tobio wanted it that way since he dislikes socializing.

He retches on the carpeted floor as the madman swings his axe to cut his victim's stomach. Unbridled enthusiasm tumbles out from the masked man's lips as he slash and slash, the sounds of bones being crushed doesn't escape Shoyou's hearing.

_Look away and you'll die. Watch me, this is all for you. Isn't this beautiful?_

When there's nothing left to do, Shoyou watches blankly as the killer tears the woman's dress revealing her pale skin. He carves something on her stomach using a dagger.

It says.

_Did you like my gift, Hinata Shoyou?_

_\- Atsumu_


End file.
